gingafanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Weed
= Weed is an official character appearing in Ginga Densetsu Weed and Ginga Densetsu Weed: ORION. = Ginga Densetsu Weed anime 'Early adventures' Weed is the son of Gin and Sakura. One day, Weed, while hunting birds for his ill mother, meets a hunting dog, GB,an English Setter. Weed attempts to steal GB's catch, but fails to do so despite much effort.Caught, Weed explains to GB that he needed the bird for his very ill mother. Pitiful, GB allows Weed to take the bird, but warns him not to wander in this territory ever again, for it belongs to a vicious boss dog named Nero. Gratefully, Weed takes the bird, expressed his gratitude and quickly runs back to his mother. Later on, GB goes hunting ducks near a pond, this time with his pack mate Sasuke. Not long after, Sasuke is caught by Banken, a Tosa guard dog. Weed suddenly appears and tries to save Sasuke, while GB runs away, with a captured duck in his mouth. GB, overcome by remorse, returns to save Weed and Sasuke, but ends up in Banken's jaws. Weed tries to save GB but is knocked out in the process. Filled with rage, Weed does the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga, a technique only his father and grandfather, Riki, can perform, for the first time, severing the guard dog's ear and and freeing Sasuke in the process. While in great pain, the guard dog tries to kill Weed, but another dog arrives to the scene - Smith, one of Gin's most loyal comrades. Afraid of Smith's powerful aura, the guard dog quickly releases Weed and Sasuke and retreats into his dog house. With the guard dog taken care of, GB comes close to Weed. After having a short conversation with Weed, Smith finally realizes that this, indeed, is the son of Gin. The three dogs then head to the old house where Sakura lies so Smith can talk to her about Gin. There Sakura asks Smith to bring Weed to his father in Futago Pass. Shortly after Smith promises her, Sakura dies from her illness. Heartbroken, Weed and the others bury her body. GB decides to leave Nero's pack and because Weed is left with nothing here, the three head for Futago Pass and the adventure begins. 'The encounter with Kaibutsu' 'Gajou Arc' Weed hears from Akame that his father has been captured by Hougen so he an his friends go off with a small pack to go to gather more dogs and rescue Gin from Hougen. Along the way to the Southern Alps, Weed is taught how to fight by Jerome and he meets Rocket, a spy of Hougen. Rocket at first tries to kill him, but later joins him after seeing how kind he is. Then after John's death, Weed realizes how strong and powerful Hougen is and decides to continue looking for dogs. Weed makes lots of friends like Hiro, Kyoushiro, Tesshin who teaches him his father's famous attack. After Tesshin teaches Weed the Battouga, Tesshin joins Weed. Now that Weed has over 100 dogs in his pack, he and Tesshin go inside an abandoned cabin to look for his father, Gin, only to be attacked by Thunder and Lector, the two assassins of Hougen that tried to kill Kyoushiro. Shortly after this, Weed and Tesshin defeats them. The two brothers told Weed that he was too late since Hougen had already taken Gin along with him. Weed then tells them to promise not to work for Hougen anymore and sets them free. However, Thunder and Lector begin to plot an attack on Weed to kill him, and upon hearing this, Jerome appears to the two assassins and kills them one-by-one. A loud cry is heard in the sky and Weed and his pack soon finds Jerome with Lector, laying dead. He is angered and drives Jerome out of his pack, telling him that he has one life, and if he can't understand how important that is, he doesn't need him. After this, Kyoushiro then sees Weed's softness and argues with him. Then he leaves Weed, with the rest of the dogs following Kyoushiro. This leaves GB, Kagetora, Ken, Tesshin, Rocket, and Hiro the only dogs in Weed's pack at this time. But soon, Kyoushiro comes and joins Weed after Jerome's words to him. Weed then goes after Hougen and tries to attack him with his the battouga, but usually misses. At one point, Weed does the battouga at Hougen, but Hougen uses a dog as a shield to protect himself, thus killing the dog. Then in episode 25, when Jerome was fighting Hougen, Jerome was thrown into a river. Weed rushes to save him, and dives into the river. But instead, Jerome sacrifices himself for Weed and drowns, awaiting to meet his comrades again. Soon after being saved by his friends, Weed has a one-on-one fight with Hougen. Weed does the battouga at Hougen. But Hougen, still alive, immensely wounds him. Weed almost gives up until the spirits of the deceased Ohu soldiers come to his aid giving him strength. Weed then does the battouga at Hougen once more. He almost misses, but with the help of the wind, he was able to hit Hougen successfully, finally cracking his skull and squeezing his eye. Unfortunately, Hougen survives, but is heavily wounded. When he was given a chance to, Weed refuses to kill Hougen, so Gin takes down Hougen and almost kills him. Weed pushes him away and lets Hougen live. Gin, seeing this, declares Weed as the new leader of Ohu. Hougen isn't touched by this at all and gets struck by lightning to death, showing that Weed was accepted as a true leader. After this, spring begins and Weed is seen in a field of flowers. Ginga Densetsu Weed manga 'The fight with Hougen' Weed was born in the Northern Alps and is a younger brother of Yukimura and Joe. At young age, the older brothers Yukimura and Joe are giving away to a traveling dog named Saheiji, as their mother Sakura was too weak to take care of all three of them. Sometime later, she dies of illness, and in a last wish, she asks the stray English Setter, GB to take her one son to Ohu, where his father is. GB was the one that gave Weed his name, so he'll never be alone. And so they started a journey towards the Ohu mountains to find his father Gin, the great Leader of Ohu. When Weed arrives to Ohu he first has to challenge and defeat the beast Kaibutsu who is terrorizing his father's land. The fight tests Weed's skills and awakens the bearhound blood he has inherited from his father. He meets the German shepherd Jerome, an assassin dog trained to kill Kaibutsu, and they become great friends. After the death of Kaibutsu, he meets the old Kishu Akame who tells him of his father who has been captured by Hougen. Weed now starts his journey to find more dogs who can help him defeat Hougen and his soldiers. On the way, he meets many new friends, but also many new and old enemies. In the final battle against Hougen, Weed finally meets his father Gin. Weed fights Hougen but gets wounded badly and just as he is about to give up, he gets help from the spirits of the dead soldiers of Ohu. Weed then makes his final attack, the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga towards Hougen. He doesn't kill Hougen but lets him live (which Hougen later gets shot by the retired policeman, Shouji Sudou.) 'The Monkeys' He now travels to the South of Japan to solve a case of dogs in trouble. His pack (GB, Kyoushiro and Sasuke) gets attacked by some monkeys and are wounded. Fortunately, they are saved by Weed's older brother, Yukimura, who takes them to the local pack leader, Saheiji. Weed decides to help Saheiji's pack in the fight against the baboon general Shougun who's the cause of all the trouble in the area. He and Yukimura gather together their forces and attack Shougun. They win the fight but at a bitter victory, Weed loses his brother, Yukimura, who died from his injuries from the battle. 'The Russian army dogs' Weed returns to Ohu where he meets a female named Koyuki. He quickly falls in love with her and together they enjoy the springtime in Ohu. However, Koyuki's owner wishes to use her as a breeding dog and Koyuki is sent away. Weed follows and frees her from her human. He takes Koyuki back to the Northern Alps where he was born and they visit his mother, Sakura’s grave. Shortly after, Rocket arrives and tells Weed about a German shepherd named Victor, who has killed Hakuro, the old friend of Gin, and is holding Weed's friend Jerome captive. However, Weed doesn’t want to leave Koyuki and doesn’t take action until Kotetsu and GB appear. Weed now leaves Koyuki in care of Kotetsu, while he and GB travel to Hokkaido to aid Jerome and help his father. 'Hybrid Bear arc' Victor is defeated. Weed and his pack travel south along with Koyuki and Kotetsu. There, Weed meets a dog that looks remarkably like him, the dog happens to be Weed's brother, Joe. Joe has a son and fights with Weed often because he is very angry with Gin for leaving Sakura unattended in the Alps, unknown to the fact that Gin was unaware why Sakura left. Joe also gets attacked by a large bear and gets 3 scars, similar to Gin's, on his forehead. When Weed asks why Joe hates the bear so much, Joe says that the bear, called Hybrid (a hybrid between a grizzly and supposedly a polar bear) killed his mate, Hitomi. Every dog tries their best to kill the numerous Hybrids. GB, Weed's godfather, works up his courage and manages to wound and cut off the finger of one of the bears, but the bear claws GB in the back two times and GB dies saving Weed who is about to get crushed by the bear's claws, saying, "I'm scared. I'm going to die, but at least this way I died saving you." Weed's pupils get remarkably small as GB breathes his last, and screams he will avenge his god-father. The final fight against Hybrid Bear was long and hard; when Weed used a final battouga on Hybrid Bear, both the bear and Weed fell into the river which leads to the huge dam. Jerome and the other dogs went in search for Weed at the river until they found that Hybrid Bear was already dead as it had drowned from having its body stuck at the floodgate while Weed himself was missing. However, it turned out that Weed was still alive when he was hiding at the rocks and a young boy was taking care of him by feeding him. When Weed had recovered from his injuries, Weed headed back to Ohu by himself and he saw that not only his friends were waiting for him, his mate Koyuki was also pregnant. Later on in two months, Koyuki gave birth to 4 puppies (3 sons and 1 daughter) thus making Weed a proud father for the newer legends. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion 'Being a father' In this new story, Weed and his pack face their new danger - violent earthquakes and erupting volcanoes had threatened Ohu. Weed helped Kyoushiro save Mel from a tree that had collapsed on top of him but vansihed afterwards. He is now staying with a human in a village with Koyuki. His front left leg is in plaster but he is able to see Mel and Kyoushiro as they are in the same village. Weed (Immortals Series by Ascended Demon) In Ascended Demon's Immortals series, Weed is the youngest son of Sniper and Gin, and the brother of Lector and Thunder. He is an absolute immortal, like his parents and brothers. Absolute Immortals (by Ascended Demons) Weed is born during the five years that his family is on the run from Nikita in America. He has lived in America for four months before his father, Sniper, does a soulnova to destroy Nikita. When going to Ohu, they meet Kyoushiro the Silver, who allows them to stay in Shiga for a few days. Not much happens, besides playing with his older brothers, Lector and Thunder. Eventually, the brothers want to do some exploring, so their parents take them to the Southern Alps, where they meet two other absolute immortals, Hougen and Genba. After being told of a rumor by Hougen about Ohu being conquered, they race to Ohu in case it's true. They meet up with the survivors of the attack, led by John and Akame. They plan on gathering their allies from all around Japan, so they leave to Koga in order to get the help of Kurojaki. Category:Official Characters Category:Ginga Ocean James chatacters Category:Ohu soldiers Category:Akita Inu Category:Kishu Category:Mix breeds Category:Ohu Game Characters Category:GDW:AU characters Category:Ginga Legend Mora characters